spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 50: Fire, Blue Fire, Wild Fire and Water
Skupina popraví Chimaeru užívající si šlofíku po jídle a pak vyrazí dál. Kormacovo plížení upoutá pozornost Bastiena a ten je osobitě pozve do hlavní výhně. V místnosti je velký Efreet, upovídaný Bastien který se snaží dokázat že je badass, tři azeři, tři salamandři, dva guardiani, dva priesti, dva royal guardi, Flamewrath a svazaný zbytek SG2 s Maexem. Skupina se pokusí Bastiena obrátit proti Vanifer, ten se ovšem nenechá chytit a vykládá si vše jako drzost společnosti. Mnohokrát zmíní sílu ohnivého kultu. Sai, proměnený na ohnivého čaroděje mezitím s elementálním ingotem zvedá oheň celé místnotsi. Otrokářský Efreet si tohoto všimne a ze Saie nespustí oči. Když na něj Sai místo na Bastiena promluví, dokonce mu slíbí že s kamenem neodejde. Bastian je uražený ještě více. Oznámí společnosti že se může rozhodnout. Buď se teď seberou a vyrazí za armádami které poslal do Red Larche, nebo tu můžou bojovat a zemřít. Rozhodně se jednoho ze členů popravit a přikáže Flamewrathovi aby někoho skopnul dolů. Feugen se brání do posledního dechu. Maex se nabídne jako oběť. Flamewrath ho bez zaváhání a potíží skopne dolů do výhně sopky. Sienne křičí, zbytek skupiny je v klidu, vědom si že Maex má hůlku nehnutelnosti. Bastian je lehce rozhozen Sociopatií společnosti. Oznámí jim ať složí zbraně a odejdou. “Co kdybychom si prostě vzali svoje zbraně s sebou?” Položí magií podpořenou otázku Etine. “Co kdybych Vám ještě nějaké přidal?” Ptá se omámený Bastian. Skupina se vydá k odchodu, zdá se že Saiův odchod Efreet nese velmi špatně. Nahoře Saiovi lehce otrávený Elizar odevzdává svou dýmku. Kormac popřeje Maexovi hodně štěstí a společnost vyrazí na namáhavou cestu do Red Larche přes noc. Ettiene ještě stihne varovat Zelphara že na ně míří armáda. Maex visí kousek za průrvou kam byl schozen a drží se své hůlky nehnutelnosti kterou si přivolal. Začíná pomalinku “slaňovat” komín sopky. Cesta je to náročná a zdlouhová. Po hodině něco si všimne že disk nad ním se pomalu spouští dolů. Posune se stranou a čeká. Disk na kterém stojí Bastien a Dva Guardi pomalu zlevituje dolý pod Maexe, ten se zhoupne na hůlce a pokusí se Bastiena strazit z disku. Dva Royal Flame Guardiani ho ale zastaví svými holemi. Maex se portne za Bastiena který hoří vztekem že ho Společnost povedla, chytí ho za jeho hořící tělo pozadu přepadne z disku. Při pádu Bastiena pustí a chytí se své hůlky. Okolo klesá disk s Guardy kteří vypadají že by je to nemohlo zajímat méně. Bastian za křiku sprostého slova vyvolává Dimension Door a portuje se, bůhví kam. Maex dokončí sestup do Vějíře Oka a opatrně odchází z jeskyně. Cestou se vyhne jedovatým houbám, u schodů na něj ale čeká kmen ještěřích lidí. Válečnice Královna Drexa po pošťouchnutí od svého šamana Maexovi odevzdá svůj trůn nešený Lizardmeny a nechává se odvézt “K tomu, který nese Topitele”. V Red Larchi mezitím zbytek společnost začne připravovat obranu města. Alaran odvede spoustu práce a taky nechá občany připravit spoustu vody. Jonah vede svou jednotku Domobrany. Rybí vojáci Feugena slíbí pomoc. John Cena a Magor jsou také připraveni. Alf vypustí trojici Obránců Red Larche do předních linií. Ralishův Shield Guardian bude také držet první linii. Thea, mladá holčička z Westbridge se přidá k lukostřelcům. Těch pár kteří vydrželi Feugenův výcvik se připraví jako štítová hradba. Společnost vybere dalších 30 lidí z uprchlíků jako štít z masa. Poslední je netrénovaná domobrana Red Larche s vidlemi a palcáty. Díky dobré strategii nejsou ztráty tak velké. Na protější straně je deset Hellhoundů, Osm Flame Guardianů, Čtyři Priesti, Dva Flamewrathi a vše vede vlkodlak Wiglaf. Zbyvající dvě jednotky které Alaranovi nahlásili jeho špehové se ztratí. Alaran je aktivně hledá po městě. Veňku mezitím zuří bitva. Desmondova iluze, vozová hradba a životy třiceti uprchlíků je zbaví nebezpečných fireballů. Deekin pálí ze své kuše a zpívá píseň pro “morálku”: Proč pláčeš, ty se bojíš, už na nás jdou, vždyť to znáš, na hradbách teď tiše stojíš a lukem jim zamáváš. Už na nás jdou, už na nás jdou. + Ref.: Střílíš po nich šíp, máš tesák a máš štít. Hlídat lásku je tvé poslání, to věčné čekání Už na nás jdou, už na nás jdou. + Velká zeď už se bortí, lidi dovnitř proniknou, síla Kultu se bouří, bojí se, že zaniknou. Už na nás jdou, už na nás jdou. Alaran mezitím najde zbylé dva členy armády kteří se tajně vkradli do města. Jeden z nich za enkantací vyndává z truhly rudě pulzující orb. Rychlý hod dýky ho na místě zabije, ale orb mu vypadne z ruky a zapálí místo kolem sebe. Druhý z nich skočí Alaranovi na záda a zabije ho Braelen. Magie destruktivního orbu je už ale rozpoutána. Jako blesk projede rychle se šířící Wild Fire po stěně Máchajícího meče. Z vyhrané bitvy se do města mezitím vrací zbytek jednotek a začíná hasit. Na různých místech po celém Red Larchi začínají divoké požáry. Máchající Meč hoří, Slumy chytí a chytají i další budovy. Všichni kdo mohou hasí. Dochází však voda. Alaran se Zelpharem se rozhodnou rychle jednat. Zelphar otevře dimenzionální portál do elementální pláně vody. Po celém městě se rozlije obrovské množství vody které nejen hasí všechny požáry vznikající přímo na zemi, ale také svou elementální přítomností potlačuje sílu Divokého ohně. S pomocí elementální vody město stíhá hasit většinu ohňů. Slumy jsou všem neuhasitelné a škoda na máchájícím meči je až přiliš velká. Jak Zelphar varoval bude jen chvíli trvat než se protálem pokusí něco projít. Skrze černé hole ze kterých je portál tvořen se protáhne dlouhá hadí hlava. Zelphar portál okamžitě začne zavírat, Obrovská bestije s pěti hlavami však už stojí uprostřed Red Larche, jedna z hadích hlav Hydry chytí vybíhající Kayleesu a velice rychle jí slupne. Do města se vrací Společnost. Sai při pohledu na stoupající kouř udělá správné rozhodnutí a do města s kamenem nevjede. Feugen, Kormac, Kira i Ettiene se navzdory vyčerpávající cestě pustí do boje s hydrou která by jinak jistě malé městečko zničila. Po každé useknuté hlavě narůstají Hydře dvě. Feugen velí své štitové hradbě a zachrání tím Kormacovi život. Několik z jeho jednotek padne, až nakonec přežijou jen tři, z nichž jeden je na střeše nedalekého domu, odhozen hydrou. Máchající meč se při boji celý zboří. Hydra nakonec padne. Společnost začíná vyndavat své věci z trosek. Ukáže se, že voda z elementální pláně vody stihla probudit vajíčka krakenů. Všech 14 se jich teď vylíhlo a začínají velice rychle růst. Společnost se na ně ptá Finethira a ten jim sděluje že jsou maličcí a že krakeni dospívají až v šesti letech života, do té doby rostou metr měsíčně. Do Red Larche o něco později dorazí Maex s kmenem Ještěřích Lidí. Drexa, poklekne před Feugena a přísahá mu svojí věrnost s tím že je “Dar od Něj”. Ettiene se ptá kdo je on. Drexa změní zájmeno na “Ten kdo byl starý, když bohové byli mladí.” Příštích pár dní stráví společnost uklízením vody, trosek a tréningem. Alaran si je později svolá aby s nimi sdílel novinky z pošty od Arta. Summit Hall vystoupil z řádu rukavice a Kasárna Řádu v Yartaru byla zničena útokem orků. Kormac je tedy posledním Paladinem Rukavice v Dessarin Vallley. Zdá se že celý útok orků na Yartar byl plán Orskira, posledního “prstu” ruky. Jeho budovy a jeho členové ruky jsou stále aktivní v tom co z Yartaru zbylo. Aby toho nebylo málo, jeden ze zvědů Zhentarim přinesl zprávu, že Tu Tha Kha má přes celá záda cejt který značí majetek zemního kultu. Harfeníci opustili Triboar. Red Larch je posledním neutrálním místem v údolí. Nejdůležitější ze zpráv je ovšem zvěst o vzdušných kulstistech kteří se pokusili kontaktovat Dark Lady. Z jejího sídla Rundreth Manor, nebyl nikdy nikdo viděn odejít živý. Jim se to však povedlo. Společnost se vydává na jih aby možnou alianci rozbila. Druhý den doráží k hoře ze které je jediný možný přístup do Rundreth Manoru, velkého sídla na skále vedle. Celá hora je opevněna a otroci pracují na palisádách. Kormac, Kira, Sai a Maex si vyžádají audienci u Dark Lady. Po udělení, vstoupí do obrovského sídla. Jeho strop je protkán kořeny stromů a kromě pár stolů v obrovské hale nic není. Dark Lady před ně předstoupí a pomalu s nimi mluví. Ukáže se že se velice zajímá o proroky a kulty jako takové. Alianci s nimi ovšem neuzavřela, těch pár co nechala na živu odeslala živé aby vyřídili zprávu. Vignette: Vizionář Koboldí kmen v Dessarin Valley (kapitola 21) se ve své jeskyni mezitím rozdělil na dvě náboženství. Jedno uctívá posvátnou tyčku, to druhé posvátný kámen. Mladý kobold Jean je však jiný. Je vizonář. Věří že se nemělo slepě věřit bohům kteří dle pověsti zakázali mačkat Červený Čudlík. Založí vlastní náboženství Červeného Čudlíku. Každý den po dlouhé měsíce se chodí dívat na svého “Boha”. Každu den si sedá blíže a blíže. Jednoho dne se rozhodne. Osud již nebude řídit jeho život. On není hloupá ovce jako ostatní. On si nenechá nic nalhávat. On se bude řídit vlastní empirickou zkušeností. On nebude opicí z pokusu a nadále říkat “Takhle to tu chodí.” Přitáhne si bednu, stoupne na ní, pomalu vydechne a s očekáváním nové budoucnosti stistkne čudlík. Koboldí kmen je v následujích vteřinách vyhlazen obřím kamenem. Vignette: Ztracený Prst Talon Karrde a celá jeho posádka navigují loď Wild Karrde po řece u Silverymoonu. Dankin, Talonův kormidelník opatrně objíždí nízké dno. Talon sám oblédne okolí a přikáže posádce vykládat krabice na opuštěném ostrově u kterého loď zakotvila. Přikáže své první ženě Shadě D’ukal, aby hlídala protože “Flotila Katana nekotví tak daleko aby měli dost času”. Sám vystoupí ven a vyrazí k malé kryté chaloupce ve středu ostrůvku. Muž který ho přivítá vypadá že na ostrově žije dlouho. Talon se zastaví, chvilku si prohlíží zjizvenou tvář muže a pak začne mluvit: “Podle pověr hraje štěstí důležitou roli v životě každého člověka. Vždy když novorozeně vstupuje do realmu, Tymora hodí mincí která byla stvořena z ostatků její matky, původní bohyně štěstí Tyche. Beshaba za letu hádá. Měsíc (hlava) nebo plášť (orel). Jestli se Beshaba trefí, ten člověk je pronásledován smůlou až do konce svých dní. Jestli se splete, Štěstěna se na dítě usmívá po zbytek jeho života. Ale v některých vzácných případech, mince přistane na hraně. Tato hrstka neovlivněných lidí si pak může kovat vlastní budoucnost, protože nad ní mají více sil, než samy síly osudu. To ale není tvůj případ příteli, protože smolnějšího parchanta neznám...” dopoví Karrde. Druhý muž, starý Balmar se zasměje a oba muži se obejmou. Zatímco posádka Wild Karrde vykládá zásoby, Talon dává Balmarovi novinky. Mezi nejdůležitější z nich patří informace o smrti Therona. Zbývá poslední člověk který Balmara chce mrtvého. Vignette: Jechortovi v Amphailu Larrakhův proslov Vignette: Funny thing happened on the way to Mine Skupina horníků ze země Vaasa je na cestě do dolu. Důl je ve skutečnosti tělo prapůvodního boha které několik let zpět při Spellplague spadlo z oblohy. Horníci cestují se svými automechanoidy pravidelně každý týden přes tundru, tak jak si to feudální systém Vaasy a jejich Warlock Knights žádají. Dnes je to však jiné. V cestě jim stojí nekonečně vysoká budova, která se zdá se nedá objet. Horníci se ji chvilku snaží vyhnout, ale nakonec podlehnou svému osudu a vjedou do Jingu. Po vchodu je na hlavní cestě vítá muž oblečený v mexickém oblečení. Jing, nekonečný dungeon, si je nechává i s jejich roboty.